Dream a Little Dream
by Godsavepancakes
Summary: Pearl and Garnet have a romantic anniversary date :3 Just a little somethin somethin I cooked up!


A stumble, a mumbled apology, a giggle, a whisper, and suddenly the hands in front of her eyes were lifted. Pearl gasped, completely entranced by the sight before her. A ceiling of lights, twinkling like stars, hung over a granite dance floor, the perimeter of which was lined with candles and rose petals. "Oh, _Garnet_..."

"You like it?" She felt a hand slip into hers and turned to grin up at her partner.

"Like it? I absolutely adore it! It's beautiful!" She crooned, releasing Garnet's hand to twirl towards the center of the room. She heard a laugh and suddenly Garnet was there, wrapping her in her strong arms.

"Well, I'm happy you like it. I made it especially for you... And this isn't even the best part," Garnet snapped her fingers and a gramophone popped up in one of the corners. A tune Pearl knew by heart began to play out as the record began to spin. Garnet took a step back and bowed dramatically, holding her hand up in invitation. "May I have this dance?" Pearl felt tears come to her eyes as she nodded, placing her hand on top of Garnet's. She was pulled snugly against a warm body and as the first words began to be sung they started to sway slowly. Pearl felt Garnet's chest rumble as she started humming along with the music. She rested her head against the familiar feeling, allowing Garnet to lead her slowly around the room. "Stars shining bright above you... Night breezes seem to whisper..."

"I love you..." Pearl whispered lifting her head to meet her eyes. Garnet smiled softly, continuing the song.

"Birds singin in the sycamore tree... Dream a little dream of me. Say nighty night, and kiss me..." She bent down to brush her lips against Pearl's, tightening her grip.

"Just hold me tight and tell me you miss me," Pearl picked up the verse, closing her eyes once more to feel the song flow through her. "While I'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me."

"Stars fading but I linger on dear. Still cravin your kiss. I'm longing to linger till dawn dear... Just sayin this..." Garnet twirled Pearl, bringing her back against her slowly.

"Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you. Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you, but in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me," Pearl gasped and looked up at the ceiling as petals exactly like those of her favorite tree began dancing their way down towards them. She giggled and looked back at Garnet to find her staring at her. "Garnet...?" Her question was a breath. Barely audible.

"Stars fading but I linger on dear... Still craving your kiss. I'm longing to linger till dawn dear, just sayin this... Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you. Sweet that leave all worries behind you. But in your dreams whatever they be," Garnet paused their dance, both of them freezing in place, staring at one another. "Dream a little dream..." Garnet leaned forward, lowering Pearl into a dip. The smaller gem's leg lifted and wrapped around Garnet's hips for support as they finally stopped. They were so close, both could feel the others breath.

"Of me..." As the final notes of the song rang out in the room their lips came together. Garnet pulled away slightly, their lips still lightly together.

"Happy Anniversary, Pearl," she mumbled against soft lips. Pearl laughed lightly, tears streaming lightly down her face, grinning from ear to ear.

"Happy Anniversary Garnet... Thank you, for all of this," she stepped back to gesture to the whole room. "It's absolutely perfect." Garnet smirked and when Pearl gave her a quizzical look she merely shook her head.

"That wasn't the best part either." When Pearl continued to look at her confused, Garnet gestured behind her. Pearl turned slowly and gasped, face turning a deep shade of blue. Against the far wall, a heart shaped bed waited, the comforter sprinkled with red rose petals. Garnet grabbed one of Pearl's hands in her own, bringing it up to her lips. "Shall we?" Garnet lead Pearl slowly to the bed, both of them smiling brightly.


End file.
